


Same Bright Moon

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the city and the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all the fabulous fanartists in the DC Comics fandom, and dedicated to [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) in hopes that it finds her smiling.

Title: Same Bright Moon  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Characters/Pairing: Robin IV, Spoiler, Robin III (Tim/Steph)  
Rating: PG at very most.   
Summary: Between the city and the sky.  
Disclaimer: Tim and Steph aren't mine. Neither is Gotham.

 

By the time she reached the river Steph was already grinning, and she still can't stop. She's always loved swinging, the wind across her face, her whole body in motion, and with Robin's equipment she can _really_ fly.

The full Moon's ridiculously big tonight. Looking up as she lands, Steph wonders if Tim's also watching it, and maybe thinking of her. One time her mom had said, between pills and passing out, that she missed Steph's dad but she knew they were under the same moon. Steph shrugged and thought 'duh', but now she understands a bit, not that she and Tim were anything like her parents.

Her snicker echoes way too loudly; Steph ducks to a crouch, glancing around, but she's alone with the decrepit buildings and the overflowing moon, and with thoughts of Tim, and their last real date. A few stars shone between the full moon and the patchy thin clouds; she and Tim looked up at the sky with Gotham glittering below, and it was almost like there was no one in the city or maybe the world but the two of them. And Tim... for once, maybe, she had all his attention. For a little while.

Whatever. Steph shakes her head. That was weeks ago. Right now, Tim's probably asleep, and Robin's got a job to do. Easing carefully through a splintery window-frame, she drops into darkness beyond the moon.

 

^*^

 

A boy and a girl, masked and caped, sit at the end of a construction crane, above the city and below the sky. Her fingers weave between his, dark glove meshed with green gauntlet, as they tip their heads back, turning their faces upwards.

"Wow." Her voice is low, a little hushed, and wisps of blonde hair blow out of her ponytail around her hooded face. "What a pretty night." Lacy patches of cloud skim across a dark sky, glowing when they pass across the full moon; scattered stars glitter here and there above the soft red horizon, and the thickly set city lights are punctuated by the angular lines of floodlights and lit cranes. "I think that's actually a star, not a plane." She points, watching it for a moment. "Yeah, it really is."

"You should see them from space." The boy smiles at her as she gazes up at the sky, her pink-glossed lips parted in wonder.

When she blinks and turns to him he quickly looks up and away. "I wish I could! Dammit, I'm so jealous of you sometimes, your team and your adventures."

"Well, they're missions." He looks down at the city. "They don't usually leave us time for sightseeing."

"Come _on_." She punches him in the arm, and he smiles again, tight-lipped but happy. "You get to go all over, you get to go into space. You oughta have _fun_ with it! I sure would!" She hooks her ankle over the bar they're sitting on, grabs his far shoulder and kisses him.

She pulls back smiling; he blinks at her, mouth open and smudged with pink gloss. She giggles, and looks back up at the sky, her smile softening. "There's another; it looks so close, like we could reach up and touch it. I wonder what holding a piece of a star would be like."

The boy watches her, almost unblinking. "Like holding anything you've ever touched." When she glances at him this time he doesn't look away, hand turned palm-up as he explains. "We're mostly made of elements that were created in stars. The entire planet is, all the elements heavier than lithium. Though, um. We're not at nearly such a high temperature anymore, of course."

The light from below is just bright enough to show the redness of his cheeks, and his grin is narrow as he looks down again, as the girl laughs brightly and squeezes his hand. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard," she says, and the boy holds still as she swings her legs over his lap and kisses him again. She presses enthusiastically against him, and he wraps his hand around the bar and leans into the kiss.

A crackling buzz from the boy's ear makes the girl jerk back, and his expression hardens to concentration. "Say again."

The girl sighs and pulls down her mask.

"Gangfight at Fifth and Wilson," the boy repeats aloud to the girl, who nods. She squeezes his hand once more, then lets go, and they jump down together towards the city.

 

^*^

 

Tim's in bed, looking across the room at the moon in the window. He's thinking about Robin, about swinging through air and darkness, about how Steph's doing out there. On a night much like this one, under a similarly bright moon, they'd sat on a crane holding hands, between the city lights and the clouds and stars. Steph looked incredible up there, like she belonged in the sky; Tim remembers her in motion in midair, bright hair streaming behind her smile, and knows she does.

Steph's image in his mind makes Tim sigh and turn over, and then roll his eyes at himself. He hasn't seen much of her since he resigned and she became Robin. She's dropped him an email or two, it's not as if she's forbidden to contact him, but he's in a position to know how busy the job must be keeping her. He's fought beside her long enough to know she can take care of herself, and with Robin's training she'll be awesome, but still...

But Robin isn't his to worry about anymore, and he has a math test in the morning. Moonlight heavy and bright on his face, Tim shuts his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually a story. It's fanart, with little inset pictures of Steph Robining and Tim awake in bed set into diagonally opposed corners of a picture of sky and moon and two teenage vigilantes in the middle.
> 
> But I can't draw, so I wrote it.


End file.
